


Never Have I Ever

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Crack, Funny, Games, Gen, Secrets, Surprises, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: The staff play a game.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Never Have I Ever

“Wait! My turn, my turn.” Jay waved his hand to cut down the laughter. “I- I know. Never have I ever serenaded a girl I was trying to impress.”

“Hold on.” Elizabeth cut in. “A girl or a person?”

“Ehh…” He tipped his head to the side and looked up, thinking. “A girl.”

Laughter started again. Matt and Blake saluted one another with their drinks before taking a sip. Across from them, Daisy and Elizabeth laughed and shook their heads at questioning eyebrows. All eyes swiveled to Nadine; whose glass was an inch off the table.

“Don’t lie to us now, Nadine.” Jay warned with a boisterous grin.

“Oh, hell.” She rolled her eyes, taking a drink and drawing shocked shrieks from her coworkers. “What? I was young once.” She held a straight face for two beats before a smirk pulled free. “Well, maybe not that young…”

When they calmed down again, Daisy leaned forward. “Let’s see… Never have I ever serenaded a guy then.” She laughed when a few of them asked _really?_

The time it was Elizabeth and Jay who shook their heads along with Matt as Nadine and Blake grinned and merrily mocked a toast before taking a drink.

“Is there anything you haven’t done?” Matt asked his friend. “Because you’re going to be the first one plastered.” Blake only shrugged, so he took his turn. “Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.” That one had everyone else drinking and then refusing to show off their ink, even with the amount of alcohol flowing.

Elizabeth raised her glass next. “Never have I ever lied about something to skip work.” When the entirety of her staff cried foul on the question, she laughed so hard she could barely breathe and then laughed harder as one by one, they each took a drink. “If I remember this tomorrow, I’m going to seriously question every call-out forever.”

“Don’t worry, Ma’am.” Nadine smirked. “We have no plans to allow you to remember any of this tomorrow.” She fought her own laughter as the others cheered. “Now. Hm. Never have I ever…”

When she didn’t come up with something right away, Blake whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

“I’ve done that.” She chuckled when his eyes bugged out. “How about, never have I ever… Received a speeding ticket.” Simple and seemingly innocent as everyone drank and Matt asked for clarification if he needed to take a drink for each one.

Jay finally asked. “How have you never gotten a speeding ticket? I’ve seen you drive.”

Her cheeks ached from grinning, but it felt good and she was getting drunk enough to drop any inhibitions… or filter. She raised a finger and waggled it. “When you look like this? You don’t get tickets.”

“Me next, me next!” Blake interrupted Jay’s response. “Never have I ever done drugs.” There was a hesitation before Jay, Matt, and Nadine each took a drink. Just when Jay was ready to take his turn again, Elizabeth swore and then took a drink as well.

“Okay.” Jay got ready. “Never have I ever had sex… in the Truman Building.” Like dominoes, Daisy and Matt took drinks, the Elizabeth and Nadine, none of which surprised anyone. Their relationships, past and present, were all known. Then Blake took a drink, and everyone stared.

“What?”

“You don’t even have an office!” Matt pointed out.

Blake’s face split into a pointed grin as he laughed darkly.

“Who were you even having sex with at work?” Jay asked.

“Guess you’ll have to use your questions to try and find out.”

“Fine.” Daisy rose to the challenge. “Never have I ever slept with a woman who currently works on the seventh floor.” Only Matt took a drink but caught on quick.

“Never have I ever slept with a man who currently works on the seventh floor.” Daisy drank to his question and Nadine asked for clarification on the term ‘ _works_ ’, raising eyebrows all around.

Seeing they weren’t getting anywhere fast and wasting precious drinking time, Elizabeth upped the ante. “Never have I ever slept with someone currently or formerly working in the Truman building.” Only Blake didn’t drink.

“I don’t dip my pen in company ink…so to speak.” He eluded. “Well, technically.” He muttered under his breath.

Nadine caught the whisper and eyed him. “Never had I ever slept with a relative of someone I work with.” When he didn’t move, she amended. “Or for.”

Reluctantly, Blake raised his glass.

“Holy shit, Man.” Matt exclaimed.

Blake plowed ahead, hoping they were all drunk enough that it would be quickly forgotten. “Never have I ever done body shots in a bar.” Laughter ensued as the three women took drinks.

Jay held his glass up. “Never have I ever urinated in public.”

“Oh, come on!” Blake cried out. “That’s not fair!” He took a drink and then looked around. “Really??”

Daisy shook her head. “Never have I ever taken part in a wet t-shirt contest.” It drew several surprised sounds from the table and then Nadine and Elizabeth both took a drink… and then Blake.

Matt topped up his drink. “Never have I ever been arrested.” Everyone laughed at Blake’s put-out, dramatic sigh as he finished his drink and added more… Followed by Nadine taking a drink as well.

Elizabeth tried to hold back her laughter. “Never have I ever slept with someone I wasn’t in a relationship already with, on a diplomatic trip.” When everyone took a drink, she tossed her hands in the air. “I need new staff!”

Nadine topped her glass next. “Never have I ever gotten into a fist fight.” It wasn’t a big surprise that everyone else drank to that one as well.

“We’re about out of drinks.” Blake observed, either concerned or hopeful, it was hard to tell. “Okay. I got it, I got it. Never have I ever come to work hung over.”

“How?!” Matt cried out. “You drink harder than I do!”

“I don’t get hangovers.” Blake deadpanned as everyone else took their drinks. “But all of you most assuredly do.”


End file.
